


Tim Wright’s Younger Sibling Headcanons

by dearestones (Devin_Trinidad)



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: As requested on Tumblr, Gen, Tumblr request, Younger Sibling Reader, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devin_Trinidad/pseuds/dearestones
Summary: Tim Wright’s Younger Sibling Headcanons as requested on Tumblr.
Relationships: Tim Wright & Main Character, Tim Wright & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Tim Wright’s Younger Sibling Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if you do request like this. It's been in the back of my mind for awhile. But headcanons\image for being masky\tim Wright younger sibling(not by blood but by tim and them looking out for each other in the hospital) and kinda growing up with him and by the time he's in collage there in high school, the reader helped alex with his project but by the time brian disappeared they stopped helping the rest of them. But once they here of tim going missing they finally help jay look, until there the last one left alive(they haven't been taken yet). Then them finding out that tims alive and a proxy. Though they had to go through a lot of suffering just to see if he's well and who killed him. Over all just a whole bunch of angst and a tiny bit of fluff at the end. I'm sorry if this is a whole mess l tried my best to try and explain it. Either way if you don't want to write This that's okay I just love your blog ao far. It may have took 10-15 minutes to get through it all but I loved all of it. Have a good day😁

**_Your Time as a Patient:_ **

  * You’re young. You don’t know any better. 
  * You’re in the hospital for a reason, but you’re not quite sure why. 
  * Do you see a strange man in a suit lurking outside your window? In the park? 
  * Are you suffering from other hallucinations? 
  * Were you even meant to be in the hospital?
  * You’re young and you’re scared and you’ve been dropped in such a strange environment.
  * The hospital is cold, the strange socks that they give you cling to the floor weirdly and its bumps that line the sole of your feet are uncomfortable. 
  * Perhaps you complain. Perhaps you don’t. Either way, it doesn’t matter. You’re stuck as an inpatient in a weird mental facility for children in what appears to be the middle of the woods. 
  * It’s within the first few days of adjusting to this new atmosphere (so clinical, smelling of antiseptic, lacking in the warmth and guidance of your parents), that you meet him.
  * He’s probably around the same age as you, probably older. 
  * His dark brown eyes are perpetually tired—the bags that rest underneath are more than enough evidence. Had you been older or if you had any knowledge of insomnia, you would have been concerned. 
  * Still, you’re not old enough to understand.
  * All you know is that this boy looks lonely.
  * It takes a while, but after a bunch of conversations that end up going nowhere, half stilted observations and invitations to play, you finally become friends with Tim.
  * He’s shy and not really outgoing, but you often play with him and in return, he helps you with your schoolwork. 
  * For a time, things are almost normal.
  * You begin your medications, your therapy continues, and your hallucinations begin to abate.
  * For Tim… not so much.
  * There are days when the night has clearly taken its toll on him. There are times when you can see the onslaught of tears that are ready to fall from his eyes before he forcefully shoves them back down. He won’t admit it and you certainly won’t say anything about it, but you know that the mental facility isn’t working—that the medications and the therapy have done nothing. 
  * At this point in time, you already know your limits with Tim—what not to say, what conversations to broach. 
  * However, you want to know: what does he see in the dead of night if he stares out the window for too long? What does he hear whenever he curls into himself, his hands blocking his ears and himself from the rest of the world?
  * He tells you.
  * And it’s probably at this point that your relationship blossoms into something more. Tim becomes more attached to you. 
  * The both of you play and do your homework together. 
  * Whenever you think the staff are looking away, one of you sneaks into the other’s room, always mindful of the orderlies’ nightly check ins.
  * Years pass and you can confidently say that you’re Tim’s best friend.
  * Scratch that, you’re more like the younger sibling that he has always wanted. 
  * He doesn’t always get to say it, but he appreciates you. 
  * It’s okay, you know how he feels.
  * Eventually, the time comes.
  * Tim has to go to college and leave you behind. 
  * He promises to write. 



**_Your Time in College:_ **

  * You’ve always known that Tim was interested in music, but you didn’t think that he would actually pursue it in college. Still, you’re in awe and vaguely jealous at how happy he is in your letters. 
  * Once you get out of the mental facility, you promise, you will see him soon.
  * He teases you, of course. Trying to follow in footsteps? Attend the same college? 
  * Are you joking?
  * You’re not. 
  * So, a short time later, you end up in the same college, but you’re majoring in something different. 
  * Sometimes, you share classes together, but for the most part, you’re left to your own devices to make your own friends.
  * Speaking of friends, Tim has been speaking with one of the psych majors. His name is Brian and he is one of the most charismatic men you’ve ever seen. 
  * Tim and you hang out together whenever the occasion calls for it, but these days, he often invites Brian as well. 
  * Brian: one of the first few friends Tim has ever made (aside from you, of course).
  * And so, it comes to pass that Brian starts raving about this new student film that is in the works. You’re not interested (like Tim), but somehow, Brian manages to rope the both of you into helping out the crew. 
  * The both of you are casted as minor characters, but it’s clear that Tim has more of a starring role than you, which suits you fine.
  * You’re not too interested in the film… but that may have been due to the fact that this so-called Marble Hornets is not… that good.
  * Along the way, you often find yourself speaking with the other crew members: Jay, Seth, Sarah, and of course, Alex. 
  * Spending time with such a unique set of individuals is fun.
  * Until it’s not.
  * There’s something off about this project, but you can’t really say for sure.
  * Seth and Jay have reported glitches in recording. 
  * Alex has started recording himself more and more often.
  * Alex has gotten more and more surly.
  * Sarah confides in you; she doesn’t feel safe concerning Alex. 
  * Suddenly, members of the crew stop appearing to shoots. 
  * You don’t know who is the first to stop appearing, but when even Brian stops responding to texts and invitations for a shoot, you find yourself detaching from the project altogether. 
  * Tim follows behind you.
  * The last you hear of Alex and Jay is that while the former has moved to another college, Jay has stayed behind to finish his degree.
  * You finish as well, but with the sense that you may have dodged a bullet.



**_The Years Leading to Marble Hornets:_ **

  * Tim, in some ways, is still like the shy boy you once knew. 
  * He’s still socially awkward, still has to go to the doctor for regular check ins, and he’s fairly soft spoken. 
  * His sarcasm, though, has matured and fully blossomed into a weapon of mass destruction. 
  * He’s a good guy, but he’s prone to being distant from others. 
  * So, it really doesn’t surprise you when contact with Tim becomes spotty. Distant. 
  * You feel sad, but give Tim his space. 
  * If he wants to contact you, then fine.
  * If he doesn’t, then that’s okay as well.
  * Everything is fine.
  * And then everything is not.



**_Your Time Post Marble Hornets:_ **

  * You pick up your phone with an unknown phone number blazing across the top of the screen because you’re bored. 
  * For a second, you think about hanging up on the person with the classic phrase, “Wrong number!”, when you hear a smooth inhale and a familiar stutter. 
  * “Hey, uh… Not sure if you remember me, but erm… This is Jay? Jay Merrick?”
  * It takes a second, but everything comes rushing back. The shoot, Alex’s over perfectionistic tendencies, Tim’s and Sarah’s sass battles, Seth’s overworked expression, and Jay’s ever helpful suggestions. 
  * It all comes rushing back.
  * So, of course, you respond, “Hey. What’s up?”
  * And then he tells you everything.
  * At first, you think this is Jay’s version of a prank. 
  * A faceless figure that corrupts footage? Alex Kralie is kind of a killer? Tim and Brian are… What are they?
  * For some odd reason, Jay finds himself at your place and that’s when the reality hits you.
  * There’s something wrong with Jay. There’s something wrong with Alex.
  * And there’s definitely something wrong with Tim. 
  * You go on this whirlwind adventure with Jay with the full intent of finding your best friend, your brother. 
  * It takes a while (and you lose a few people too), but then you’re on this trip with Jay and Tim and everything is coming to a head when Alex starts threatening you all to go this abandoned school and then Jay’s dead and Brian’s dead and now—and now—
  * Alex is dead. 
  * Tim scoops you up in his arms and he hugs you tight. Despite the blood that covers him and his harsh, labored breathing, you cling to him tight and bury your face into his neck. 
  * It takes a while, but the both of you meet with Jessica again. 
  * It makes you feel guilty to lie about Jay, so you insist on taking her out to dinner—Tim is protesting all the while.
  * For a moment, within the crowded Applebee’s, you feel content and safe. You’re departing from one friend, but reinstating your friendship with your closest friend since childhood—your brother. 
  * Once the bill has been paid and Jessica leaves, the both of you pile into Tim’s car and head for the road.
  * This time—
  * Everything is fine. 



**_MISC:_ **

  * You and Tim used to sneak out desserts from the cafeteria and into your rooms so you could share them with each other when you snuck out. 
  * Tim wrote a song for you on his ukelele.
  * When the nights are long and the Operator seems to be in sight, you brush through his hair and hum a lullaby.
  * You nag at Tim to quit his cigarettes. (He quits with your help… eventually). 
  * Tim was the one to show you around campus. Despite his shy nature, you could see how proud he was when you looked to him for help—like you used to do back in the hospital. 
  * The Operator doesn’t come for either of you ever again. 




End file.
